Me or Him
by RhosFurey
Summary: A fanfic about Val who is 23 and deciding her future and what to do. Contains Valduggery and Fletchyrie stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, what can i say about this one. This is quite risky and contains some, well, emotional parts!! haha, quite steamy. this is for Valduggery fans though I hate Valduggery fanfics. so you've been warned. I think people around 16 can read it. Okay, maybe im abit cautional. well, enjoy if you're going to read it anyway! **_

**Me or Him. **

Valkyrie came home, well, to Gordon's house where she would always call it as. She and Fletcher had moved in together but now and again they invited a few friends.

On this night it was pouring with rain and lightening was striking. She shivered through the door.

"Hey, I'm home."

Valkyrie headed towards the kitchen where Fletcher was cooking. She never knew he could cook until they started dating three years ago. Now he was a frequent visitor to the cooker.

"Wow, something smells delicious!" She saw Fletcher at the ring and kissed him on the cheek from behind him. He smiled and turned around to kiss her back.

"I got the fish from the River Amazon today. You like them?"

"Wow, Pizza from Rome last night and Fish from South America tonight? You spoil me." She shrugged off her soaking coat and pushed off her shoes. She needed a shower. Badly. She and Skulduggery had trampled through a bog to find a bog monster. But she needed to eat, fast.

"It was pretty nice there you know. Maybe you and me someday could…"

"I don't know when we can go to holiday. The Sanctuary are so busy and we're still got two murders to solve yet."

"Okay, don't worry about it." He bowed his head trying to hide his disappointments but Valkyrie saw it bothered him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"I promise, I swear that I would book a few weeks off and we can spend time together, wherever you like."

Fletcher sighed, "You think Skulduggery would like that?"

Valkyrie frowned. "Why won't he? He's dying to get rid of me." She laughed.

Fletcher wasn't sure. "You know," He turned around to face her then walked to the table. The fragrance of the salmon in the oven made Valkyrie's tummy rumble but she followed him and sat down. She didn't know what was wrong with Fletcher all of a sudden. He continued, "Ever since I moved in I feel you don't want me around. Like I'm bothering you or something."

Valkyrie was stunned. "What? You haven't been bothering me." She told him.

"I have been trying to find a job too, to occupy myself but then I would hardly see you. I don't feel that we're together Valkyrie."

Her shoulder's sagged. "Don't worry, we could work it out. I'll tell the Sanctuary that I just want to work part time," She held Fletcher's hand across the table. "Maybe start a family."

Fletcher almost choked. "A family? Valkyrie we can't even pay the bills let alone a family. How would we cope?

Valkyrie was frustrated. "Fletcher I thought that's what you wanted. You and me together. Settle down."

"Yes, but is that what you want?"

Valkyrie opened her mouth but nothing came out. She hesitated. She closed her mouth.

Fletcher nodded as if he knew it along.

"It isn't you, Fletch!" Valkyrie try to persuade. "I'm 23 now and I'm still living. What I really want to be is a detective and soon that would happen. I'm going to be promoted soon, I just now it, and then a few years maybe, we could start our own family."

"You want to be a detective? Like Skulduggery?"

Valkyrie sighed, "Yes, like Skulduggery. What is it with you always mentioning his name when we fight?"

Fletcher became stubborn. "We're not fighting!"

Just when Valkyrie was going to say something the oven clicked and the fish was ready to be eaten. Valkyrie was tired and hoped they wouldn't have to continue this conversation any further.

She helped Fletcher lay out the table and place the fish and the side dressing on the plate. In silence, they ate. Valkyrie started to feel guilty, but she didn't know why.

"This is great, thank you." She complimented him.

Fletcher merely nodded and continued stabbing his food in a strop.

She felt that she should say something but she didn't know what. She just said the first thing that came into her head.

"Bog monsters are very smelly."

Fletcher looked up at her as if she was mad, she shrugged shyly, he held back a smirk.

She was feeling more confident now. "There was a very funny bit where Skulduggery-"

Fletcher clashed his knife and fork down on the plate with a huge crash.

"Did I say anything wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Valkyrie, I love you. But sometimes I wish you didn't spend so much time with Pleasant all the time."

"He's my partner. We have to spend time together!" She chucked a piece of fish into her mouth and chewed as though it would stop her replying to what Fletcher threw at her.

"Yes, a _work_ partner. But I'm your real partner! You speak of Skulduggery as though you're with him, not me!"

Valkyrie started choking on her piece of meat, she coughed and coughed until Fletcher went behind her and patted her back concerned.

"Fletcher! ARE YOU NUTS?" Valkyrie wailed when her throat was free. "Do you really think that? Maybe you don't know me as well as you think!" She was really annoyed with him now. He hit a nerve.

Fletcher look down as though he wished he hadn't said what he thought. "Valkyrie," He began.

"You know what, I'm not hungry." She stood up and started her way out to grab a shower.

"Valkyrie, you know what I think." Fletcher stood up and shouted behind her to stop. She carried on. "It's either _me _or _him_!" Fletcher cried out and she slammed the door behind her.

Valkyrie let the water around her swallow her up. Wash all her thoughts away and her nerves down the drainpipe. Valkyrie didn't want to think what Fletcher thought, she didn't know herself what she thought. She didn't even know who she thought of. Who she really cares for. Of course both Fletcher and Skulduggery are closed to her. But some days she would feel pressured or uncomfortable around Fletcher. Tonight was one of those nights. But whenever she's with Skulduggery, it felt right. As if she didn't need to pretend. Of course she should feel this way towards Skulduggery, He was her teacher, her mentor, her guidance through this magical but terrifying world. Would it be so bad to say she did feel for him after all he did for her?

But what did Fletcher mean? That she was in love with Skulduggery? Hell no. At least she didn't think so, she hoped so anyway.

She had enough with this thinking she just wanted to get away.

She went out of the shower and dried herself, seeing how much she has grown up and changed since those dark days when she was just a teenager. Back then she felt admiration for Skulduggery, even like a second father to her. What about her feelings now? As a grown woman?

She couldn't handle it anymore. She quickly chucked on some clean, dry clothes and put a jacket on. She couldn't stand the uncomfortable atmosphere around the house at the moment. And opened the front door. Fletcher came out and started to wonder where she was off to.

"Out." She muttered. She didn't want to see his face, his agonized face. She couldn't handle that.

The rain was still hitting down hard on her windscreen as she drove down labyrinths of roads. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. But unconsciously it seemed she had driven to the two, competitive undertaker stores. Cemetery Street. Where Skulduggery lived.

She slowed down and looked up where his flat was. The lights were on. She bit her lip. Should she go in? Then she realised something. Why was she worrying for? She always came here, why fear now?

She parked her rather unintimidating car next to Skulduggery's rather impressive Bentley. She was at his door before she knew it, attempting to avoid the rain.

She raised her hand to knock but she couldn't get herself to do so. She tried to get a grip on herself.

She knocked.

She heard a creak on the floor on the other side of the door. She suspected that Skulduggery wasn't expecting anyone and was creeping towards the door. Maybe with a gun in his hand. Valkyrie called out her name. "It's me Skulduggery. No need to act all hero."

She heard his sigh and opened the door. A few locks were unlocked too.

He seemed surprised to find her there at his threshold. "May I say what a displeasure to see you there."

"Hello to you too," She smiled as she helped herself in.

He closed the door behind her and gestured to his sofa. Or rather Valkyrie's second bed when the two came here to rest. She sat down. She was nervous all of a sudden.

"Tea?" Skulduggery offered her. Since she bought him a kettle at Christmas, mostly for her benefit then his, and didn't he know that, he loved to think it was his one connection to humanity. Giving tea to guest. Even if it was Valkyrie.

"Yes, please."

She saw how informal Skulduggery was dressed. She had only noticed. She had never seen him out of a suit since they met but now Skulduggery had his shirt open at the top, rolled up sleeves and no shoes. The flat had no mirrors and the blinds were closed tightly. This was only place where Skulduggery didn't have to hide who he was. She stared at his rib cage that showed underneath his shirt, his forearm bone showed as he poured the water from the kettle. His white, bony toes wriggling on the carpet.

Valkyrie had just realised something. He's actually a skeleton!

That was the defining moment where she hadn't much cared about who he was, what he looked like. Just his spirit, power, personality, his pain. She touched her now bare arms and the warmth of her skin. She always deeply felt sympathy to him.

"You're quiet. That's very worrying, you know." Valkyrie came back to the moment and Skulduggery was upon her with a single cup of tea. Bless, he couldn't even drink a cup of tea.

She held the cup from him, touching his bony fingers and now noticing how cold they were.

"Skulduggery, you're cold." She sounded surprised.

Skulduggery laughed. "I've always been like that. I'm used to it." He sat down on his chair, the chair where he would mysteriously meditate for he could not sleep. Valkyrie saw the case files on the coffee table. "Working?" She asked.

"I was until I was so rudely interrupted." Skulduggery chuckled. She nodded and sipped her tea almost timidly.

"You still haven't said why you're here."

"Can't I pop in and say hello to a friend?" Valkyrie defended herself.

Skulduggery sat forward, "A friend? I don't know whether to be chuffed or scared. You seem quite jumpy. What's wrong?"

Valkyrie felt like she was seeing a shrink. Her on the sofa while Skulduggery looked so professional and concerned over her. His presence only making her even more nervous.

But how ever much she shrank away from his blank stare he always knew what was troubling her.

"You've had a fight with Fletcher again, haven't you?"

Valkyrie nodded and placed her head in her hands.

"What is it about this time?" Skulduggery seemed torn whether to stay in his seat or to comfort her, Skulduggery stayed where he was.

Valkyrie was too scared to tell him because she didn't know how he would react to it. It was ridiculous.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery pressed.

"Fletcher seems to think that…"

"What does he think?"

"Bloody hell, Skulduggery, I didn't know how good a detective you were until now. Stop interrogating me!"

Skulduggery sat back, if he had lips he would hold a small smile right now.

"Continue," A hint of amusement in his voice.

Valkyrie decide to come out with it, Skulduggery would never take it seriously anyway.

"Fletcher thinks that I spent too much time with you and that I should start a family with him."

Skulduggery was still for a while. He took it in. Valkyrie wondered if he thought that was right or wrong for Fletcher to say that.

"You, a mother?" Skulduggery teased.

"Skulduggery, I would make a great mother!"

They both laughed. Thank god he didn't take it seriously.

Then after a while, it grew awkward.

Skulduggery stood up and opened a blind slightly, looking out into the dark street. "So, Fletcher is jealous?"

The way Skulduggery said it was like he was stunned, surprised, almost flattered, maybe.

"Well, yeah. But I told him there's no need. I mean, you know," She shrugged.

Skulduggery didn't look at her, but bowed his head and his hands behind his back.

"You mean, because I am a skeleton." He sounded quite bitter.

Valkyrie didn't want him like this.

"No, of course not. You know you being a skeleton doesn't change things between us! It's just that we're close and maybe he's just longing for that closeness like that with him."

He turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's obvious you love him, just tell him that and he'll quieten down." he shrugged.

"Skulduggery, he isn't a dog!" She smiled.

"Well, with me…" He pondered then nodded.

"No, I understand what you're saying but what if I…"

Skulduggery sat down next to her, "Don't love him?"

She looked at him long and hard, "Yeah, what if I don't?"

"Well, do you?"

It was obvious to Valkyrie that Skulduggery was getting nervous and feeling awkward. His hands were clutched.

"Skul, what if I didn't know my own feelings, what if I'm confused?"

"Why would you be confused?" He was starting to get bored now, and irritated. "Come now Val. Now I'm getting confused!"

He raised her eyebrows, getting him to guess. The he realised rather happily.

"Do you like someone else? Another guy? Please let him less annoying than Fletcher please!" he chuckled.

Valkyrie knew that Skulduggery didn't like her relationship with Fletcher but he stuck by her anyway. Now, a possibility of some other man glowed Skulduggery.

"Is he nice? Please let him have nice hair!"

"Skulduggery, are you serious? Ha!" She started laughing hard. Skulduggery always made her laugh.

"No, but seriously, Skulduggery. I'm torn from one life to another. It isn't another man," She ignored her worries about _that _department. "It's another way of life. Either I become a mother and well, have a less exciting life or to be like you."

Skulduggery's atmosphere changed. He stood up rather aggressively. He was shaking his head.

"Val! It's an easy choice! Be a mother, be loved, have a lovely home and stay out of trouble. What Fletcher is offering to you here is precious! Who would ever want to be me!"

He stood his back to her, hands on hips. She stood up, approaching him.

He was right, of course he was right. She was delirious, determined to be successful. That had masked her the true meaning of life.

Now she remembered his suffering, his reason of living. Revenge. Revenge to who had taken that choice. Family. His Family, a wife and child. She was selfish.

"I'm so sorry. I see what Fletcher is saying, I see that now. And to say such a thing to you where you live without your family. I'm so sorry."

She touched his arm and faced him. His head was still bowed. "I'm very sorry." She repeated.

"Did I ever tell you their names?" Skulduggery whispered, still not looking up.

"No," tears were in Valkyrie's eyes now. It was as though she felt his pain.

"It's because I can't remember them because it hurts so much and now I'm afraid that I might forget them. Shall I tell you them so you can remind me how much I miss them?"

"If you like. I know this is very hard for you."

He was silent, now looking at Valkyrie's tear stained face. "Valentine and Eve."

Skulduggery felt cathartic when he said their names. Like a weight on his shoulder had been lifted off. It was the first time he openly spoke about his loved ones after they died. Valkyrie was proud of him. She drew him into a hug and Skulduggery obliged and let Valkyrie hold him. She was a fool. How could she be so inconsiderate of his feelings.

It was time for her to leave an hour later and she thanked Skulduggery again. He seemed in good spirits now and they discussed their case. Although Valkyrie thought that Skulduggery was regretting that emotional attachment he and Valkyrie had shared. He was sometimes awkward when Valkyrie would look at him and smile or even touch his foot by accident when around the table. To be honest, Valkyrie couldn't wait to go and apologise to Fletcher. She felt guilty. But couldn't deny she felt awkward herself.

She quickly left the flat and raced to the car even though the rain had died down, she was eager to get to Fletcher. Why was she so eager? She wondered. Was it to be with him or get away from Skulduggery because she was embarrassed? Why was she like this?

She drove into her driveway, noticing the lights still on. She opened the front door and found poor Fletcher there sleeping on the couch. He had been waiting for her. Bless.

She walked over to him and kissed his head, he stirred awakening.

"Hello you." Valkyrie smiled down at him.

"Where did you go?" Fletcher sat up, he had become worried.

Valkyrie sat next to him. "I wanted to clear up in my head what you said. I went to my parents and talked it over with them. They are quite intelligent people you know. Well, my mum is anyway."

Valkyrie was shocked. Why did she just lied to Fletcher? Why didn't she just say she was with Skulduggery? She just didn't want him to start again. That was the reason.

"Oh, well, do you know what you want now?"

"Yes," She touch his face. "You." She went in to kiss him and they both kissed passionately. They drew back, "I want to have a family. I know that now. But not just yet, a year or two. When you find work and I'll go part time."

Fletcher was glad. He agreed. "Lets go to sleep. I'm knackered."

They both climbed the stairs to bed. Valkyrie was nervous again, her stomach sick. She didn't know why. Why was she feeling like this.

They were in bed and Fletcher turned to her. "You know what? I'm not that sleepy anymore." He kissed Valkyrie hard, his body against her, bare skin touching. His was warm and welcoming, his lips moist and soft. Valkyrie was passionate. All that had happened tonight. She just wanted to love him. Him.

Skulduggery. His cold touch, his funny wit, his pain. That night where she touch Fletcher's warm skin, his moist lips, his urge for her she thought of Skulduggery. His friendship, his partnership. But it couldn't be more. Could it? I can't be.

If only he could change. If only he could love again. If only there was a way for him to feel again.

***

The sun was shining through the window, she was in bed by herself. A single bed, in her parents house, in her bedroom. She is 18 and is feeling dizzy, confused, scared, a little weirded out. Urgh! Me and Fletcher. URGHHH! Me and Skulduggery! Even worser!

And then she sneezed, and sneezed and sneezed. It looked like she has a flu, her flu created a nightmare. She shivered and went back to sleep. Her more normal dreams of Vampires, Hollow Men and the Faceless Ones came again. They were much better than the one she had last night!

_**Hahaha, hope you liked that "it was all a freak dream" twist! I'm not kind of a Valduggery fan but I so enjoyed writing this but towards the end I felt like I betrayed Derek's work so I made it into a weird temperature dream. So that was for all the Valduggery dreamers out there!! XD Please R&R if like and if you don't, don't worry. This freaks me out too, even though I wrote it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey my Skulduggery Fanfic Buddies. You may know that the last chapter ended as a dream, well if you wondered if that wasn't a dream what would have happened afterwards? Well, because I'm sp nice I have continued the story and now I'm loving it. Hope you do too. **_

_**Please R&R, much appreciated!! :D**_

_**Rhos Furey**_

No! This wasn't happening, not today, not now!

She was walking along a Dublin street with Skulduggery off to visit a suspect of a murder when she suddenly felt nauseous. She took a turn to a quiet corner and bent over, holding her stomach. She was gasping. Skulduggery was behind her, a little concerned but didn't know what to do.

"Er, Valkyrie. Are you alright?"

Valkyrie grimaced when she saw her breakfast from that morning.

Skulduggery grimaced and turned his back and walked back on the street.

There were passer by, looking disgusted towards Valkyrie, Skulduggery assured them. "That girl can't stand long car journeys." and even said to one couple, "I don't know her."

A paler Valkyrie Cain emerged back from the alleyway. She got a handkerchief and pressed it to her mouth.

"So, I take it you are not well enough to kick some ass today?"

She shook her head, "As much as I would love to, I don't think my body could take it."

"Fair enough, should I drive you home?"

"No, it's fine, I'll phone Fletcher and he can pick me up."

Skulduggery looked around, "Well, Finbar's is only around that corner. Tell Fletcher we'll be there."

She nodded and drew her phone, She tried to follow Skulduggery's pace but she felt too sick.

"Fletcher," Fletcher picked up on the line.

"Hey," Fletcher heard Valkyrie's weak voice. "What's the matter?" he sounded worried.

"It's okay, I'm just feeling peaky. Could you teleport to Finbar's and pick me up please?"

"Of course, love."

"Love you,"

"Love you more!"

And he hung up, Valkyrie hurried behind Skulduggery as they arrived at Finbar's flat.

As soon as the two entered, Finbar's son came bouncing at them.

"Skull-dude and girl-warrior!" Cried Bandit happily at their appearance.

Valkyrie couldn't help but smile to see him. He was ten years old now and followed his father through and through.

Finbar appeared from the kitchen, though he was covered in tattoos and piercing, he sported a flowery apron.

"Hey dudes!" He greeted, waving a spatula. "I'm making pan cakes, want some?"

Valkyrie's stomach lurched threateningly.

Skulduggery shook his head for her.

"Val, hate to say it but you look like a vampire with a hangover. Here, I got something which might help you…"

Finbar disappeared into a cupboard where aromas, not too pleasant wafted from.

_Thump!_

Fletcher appeared rather dishevelled and panicked looking. He ran straight towards Valkyrie who helped her self to Finbar's lumpy sofa.

"Valkyrie! What's up?"

Valkyrie had an idea what it was, she had felt her body changing since a few weeks ago, and now she calculated the mathematics.

She just saw Fletcher at that moment, "I think I'm pregnant,"

She hadn't seen Skulduggery's reaction, nor did she dare to.

* * *

Valkyrie was pregnant. Valkyrie was pregnant. Valkyrie was pregnant. Whoa, this is unexpected…

Skulduggery just stood there, he didn't move an arm, a finger, a foot, but instead cocked his head.

Valkyrie, that twelve year old, annoying girl who follows me around is pregnant…and how do I feel?

Skulduggery watched with mixed emotions as Fletcher suddenly swept Valkyrie in his arms and kissed her. Skulduggery looked straight away towards Finbar when he did. He didn't like seeing Fletcher kissing her, didn't like no one kissing her.

Skulduggery kept himself quietly in the corner, hands in pockets, head bowed and kneeling one shoulder against a door way. He watched Valkyrie as she went to Finbar as he said his congratulations to her and how she hugged Bandit tightly.

Now he watched her as she moved towards him, oh God, what was he going to say, what was he going to do?

She gave him a sheepish smile.

She expected him to give her a hug at least, a gesture from a friend, but he didn't, he didn't even change his posture.

"So, what do you think, Skulduggery?"

She watched him closely as she asked him. Something in her squirmed to see his skull motionless.

"That's…good. I'm happy for you, I really am."

There was an awkwardness between them, Valkyrie couldn't deny it, Skulduggery tipped his hat to her and made his way to Fletcher.

Skulduggery approached Fletcher only because he wanted to avoid Valkyrie, that she won't see that there was an aching in him where is heart used to be.

But now facing Fletcher all he wanted to do was to punch his smiling face. He was a nice guy. Skulduggery had seen that over the years, the reason he didn't like so much of Fletcher was that he had to be with Valkyrie, didn't he?

"Wow, you must be thrilled, I'm thrilled, Fletcher."

"Thanks detective. It's nice to know that you approve." he laughed light heartedly.

Skulduggery saw in his mind the young, pretty Valkyrie Cain when he had first seen her, standing over Gordon's grave in his funeral, now images of Fletcher touching Valkyrie all over, kissing her…it was too much to bare.

"I do," he lied. "I do."

Then after a moment he and Valkyrie clasped hands and disappeared into thin air. Only Skulduggery, Finbar and Bandit were in the room now. Finbar gazed at Skulduggery and Skulduggery stared at the space where Valkyrie was just standing.

"I guess she really is going." Finbar said sadly.

"It was always meant to be," Skulduggery said. "I always knew it would." His voice was flat

Finbar turned to him, seriousness in his eyes. "Maybe…but I always thought she would always be with you."

Skulduggery gave a short laugh. "Why would you think that?"

"Because she loves you, and that maybe you love her too."

3 months gone…

"Maybe its time you should leave the Sanctuary business and stay at home. You're showing really badly."

Skulduggery noted as he drove Valkyrie back home. He didn't want her to get hurt or worst, get the baby hurt. He didn't want to show it, but he was dreading the day the baby arrived. It was be the day when the happiest times of his life would be over. Now loneliness beckon him with a hand like Death's.

"I know. I just…don't know what to do! In the house, on my own, BORED!" She said exasperated. She held her bump then, "I guess I should prepare. Y'know, for the baby."

"I do know." he sighed.

"Oh, Skulduggery. I didn't mean, I know how you feel. I didn't think."

Skulduggery gave a short laugh. "Don't worry, Valkyrie. I'm happy for you. I understand how nervous you are right now."

Valkyrie relaxed into her seat and stared at her bump warmly. "Tell me about her, Skulduggery. If you don't mind, of course."

Skulduggery found some quiet country lanes and he cruised onward through the twists as he reminisced his fatherhood.

"She was born early, far to early. She was actually premature. Val and I- I'm sorry, Valentine and I were so worried and frightened, yes, and I said frightened. Monsters and cocky crazy villains can't scare me but the thought of my daughter dying. That scared the life out of me. But she was a fighter, I knew she was meant to live, she had a reason. I admired Eve for it so much and appreciated every breath she took since then."

He fell silent, looking back on a memory which he didn't share Valkyrie in. But she didn't mind, this was the first time he truly opened up to her. She waited.

"I guarded her and kept her safe but when the war had began I was kept too busy. I kept contact with my family almost every minute, by this time Eve has turned nine years old. But I wasn't there for them, not really. I wasn't there for them when they most needed me."

His voice shrank to a whisper and Valkyrie wasn't sure whether he was speaking directly to her anymore. Valkyrie placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped at her touch. He looked around about him and saw Valkyrie.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was lost there for a minute. Anyway, where were we going again? Memory's like a gold fish. looks like I'm getting old."

Valkyrie smiled. "You're not old. And by the way we were going to Gordon's…I mean mine."

"Ha, on the contrary, Valen-Valkyrie, I am centuries old. I'm sure my mind has been effected in that period of time, indeed."

He sped up the car and they arrived at the big house in no time.

"Well, it looks like I won't be seeing you for awhile, Valkyrie. Keep well."

"I'm not going anywhere. You can visit anytime."

"Er, with your ever increasing hormones and Fletcher ever so staring at me like a Hawk?"

Valkyrie gave him a stern look. "He worries about me. He thinks you're a bad influence."

"Doesn't everybody?"

Valkyrie climbed out of the Bentley. "Well, if they do, it's too late anyway. You're my mentor and friend. Nobody could change that."

"Ha, my Ego is increasing ever so slightly." He relished.

"I'm amazed you've got any Ego left."

After Valkyrie had said those words, she moaned and jumped and clutch her baby bump.

"What's wrong?" Skulduggery climbed out of the car and over to her. "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes!" Valkyrie beamed. "It kicked!"

Before Skulduggery could answer Fletcher teleported with a 'pop' beside Valkyrie, reaching for her bump. "Let me feel, Honey." Undoubtedly Fletcher had been watching from the window when the Bentley pulled up.

She let him after her bafflement and the happy couple beamed at each other and responded happily to the baby's interaction.

Quietly, Skulduggery walked to his side of the car and climbed in. He took one look at the couple and sighed then drove up, barely interrupting the two mage's happiness.

One month on…

That night, Skulduggery hadn't been expecting her when there was a knock at the door.

"Crap!" Skulduggery breathed. No one had knew of this, but Skulduggery was trying out the Tattoo charm that worked so successfully on Ghastly. He tried to tap on the tattoos to go back to his original form but Valkyrie, by this time had helped herself in, clearly in distress. He turned around quickly and put his hat on over his fresh, new, dark hair.

"Who are you?!" Valkyrie shouted aoudly, she tried to form a stance to fight but her large bump was preventing her to. Skulduggery sighed and turned around.

Valkyrie developed a fire ball in her hand and reached it out threateningly. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Skulduggery…and why are you wearing his clothes?"

"Valkyrie, calm down. It is Skulduggery!"

Valkyrie dropped her fireball and frowned. "Ha, now I know you're lying. He's a skeleton!"

"Relax. It's me. I promise. I'm using the Tattoo charm Ghastly uses."

Valkyrie tilted her head then sat down heavily on the sofa, not taking her eyes off Skulduggery's handsome face.

Skulduggery put his hat off and revealed his new, thick, dark hair. It was slightly curly at the ends and messy. He sat down next to her who freaked out and sat further away, not adjusting to this new Skulduggery.

"How long does it last?"

"Only half an hour. I just put it on."

Valkyrie noticed how Skulduggery's shirt was bursting tightly from Skulduggery's new physique. He had broad shoulder's and, Valkyrie gawped, ABS!

"This was you? Before you died?"

Skulduggery didn't know what to say then he nodded. "Yes. I wasn't intending on using this old face but recently I have been thinking about the old days and I just wanted to see and check that I was still good looking."

Valkyrie nodded absent minded, staring at him, then realized that she agreed. "I mean, you are handsome but you know, I'm…" She chuckled nervously.

She stared again at his face, his high cheek bones, his pale skin, his deep, green eyes, his small nose and thin, smiling lips. SMILING! How she always wondered how he smiled.

"You're staring Valkyrie."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't believe it's you, Skulduggery."

Skulduggery felt awkward and stood up. "If it freaks you out, I'll stop it."

"NO!" Valkyrie almost shouted. She paused and stood up, grabbing his hand to stop him. "I think I deserve to see the real you after all these years."

"Lucky I got my skull back, if I had tried it with the different skull, god knows what would have appeared. A woman's face?"

"Does that really happen?" Valkyrie squirmed.

"I don't know. I have still got the old Skull. How about we do a experiment?"

She stopped him from trying and noticed that she was still holding his warm, fleshy hand.

Skulduggery stared at their hands touching. "It must be odd for you."

"No," Valkyrie disagreed. "It feels right."

Without letting go of his hand she grew near and placed her head against his chest. Skulduggery tried to step back but she resisted him and her ear was on his heart. Butterflies, or her baby fluttered in her stomach.

"I can hear your heart." Valkyrie uttered.

"I can feel it, more than I did before I died. I feel my lungs stretching then deflating as I breath, I feel the blood running in my veins, but I still feel empty inside. Sad somehow. Like I am not totally human."

Valkyrie wanted to stay hearing his heart beat quickening but she looked up at him and found his deep, green eyes and she lost herself.

"What if I kissed you?

Skulduggery stopped breathing. "Excuse me?"

"You might feel different if I did."

"Val, honestly there's no need-"

But Valkyrie wasn't listening. She grabbed his head towards her and their lips touched gently. Skulduggery was shocked, dumbstruck but was happy inside. Finally, after years of thinking of it, he was feeling it.

Passionately they kissed onwards. Skulduggery then wrapped his strong arms around Valkyrie's waist. Valkyrie's finger's played his dark curls on his head. Skulduggery laughed in the middle of their embrace.

"What?" Valkyrie whispered, blushing.

"You don't know how long…how long I have felt lonely and unloved. Today my dreams have come alive."

Valkyrie went back for a kiss but Skulduggery shrugged out of their embrace and shook his head sadly to her. "No more. Valkyrie, I care so much for you but you love Fletcher and you're having his baby. I'm sorry, but we can't be together."

Valkyrie nodded her head glumly. "I know. I know it would never be, but tonight has been a slice of non reality and no harm has been done has there?"

Skulduggery reached his fingers up and tapped the two tattoos on his collar bone and his flesh went away and his normal skeleton figure returned.

"This is who I am. I am not that man anymore. That would be the first and last time you would hear that heart flutter at your kiss. But I am here at a price and that was one of those prices."

Valkyrie had tears in her eyes. "Skulduggery, I have always loved you. Since you were stuck in the realm I had loved you. Heart or no heart, I will always."

And with that Valkyrie stepped towards him and kissed his teeth, Skulduggery held her head in his bony hands as she did so.


End file.
